cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Luke Docker
Luke Docker: Gunnery Sergeant, Medic, and an Anti-Tank Gunner CT Number: CT-1967 Affiliation: Republic Marine Havoc Squad ''Attack of the Rancor and Assault on the Airfield'' It was at the beginning of the Battle of Umbara when Luke Docker met up with Captain Rex of the 501st Torrent company. Rex briefed Luke on the current situation. He needed a small team to infiltrate the Umbaran airbase and destroy the enemy aircraft and Anti-aircraft turrrets. Luke knew what the best squad for the job was, the Republic Marine Havoc Squad! Luke asked Squadleader Racer, Cold Sniperline, Commander Colt141, Vasco Gomes and the rest of the squad if they were willing to go on this dangerous mission to the airfield. Of course, they said yes. They geared up and marched towards the airfield. Commander Spike and Commander Neyo both went ahead on AT-RT and scouted a route to the airfield. There were many ships battling in the sky above. As the squad cautiously went down the path, a destroyed umbaran shuttle crashed on the path. It now blocked their way towards the airfield. Only one man was wounded. Lions Stafford was wounded but it was not too bad so he still came along with the squad after Luke and Vasco helped patch him up. The squad had no choice but to go through deadly Rancor territory to get to the airbase. Racer led the squad stealthly through the umbaran forests. Cold went ahead and got a good vantage point of the upcoming terrain and saw a full battalion of droids and umbarans! "Racer we've got company!" says Cold. "How far ahead?" Asked Racer. "About 30 yards straight ahead!" Replies Cold. The squad meets up with Cold and they decide what to do. Commander Colt141 suggests we have cold snipe them out. Racer considered the plan to that idea and went with Colt's idea. His idea was that he snipes the leader of the battalion then they will not know what to do and they will be able to destroy them all easier. Luke agreed with this. Cold set up on a small hill and aimed his sniper rifle at the leader. He shot him. "Go,go,go!" Yelled Vasco. "Move in!" shouted Luke. They eventually destroyed all the droids and umbarans. Then they heard a roar. They had woken up a Rancor! They turned to see a giant beast coming towards them! They all opened fire. Luke pulled out his rocket launcher. He aimed it at the Rancor. It was going towards Racer, Colt, and Lions. The rancor was quickly getting closer and luke did not want to miss. "Take the shot!" Yelled Racer. Luke fired at the Rancor and it hit the Rancor in the back of the head. The Rancor was incredibly weakened. The rest of them opened fire. Then the creature fell to the ground. They defeated it. "Man down!" screamed Commander Colt141. "Ahhh!" Wailed Commander Key26. Vasco ran over to the commander followed by Luke, Racer, Colt and Cold. Commander Key had been hit by the Rancor's hand as it swung violently at the squad. His leg was broke and he was slammed into an umbaran tree. Vasco tended to Key. The rest of the squad looked around nervously. Then they heard a roar. Racer looked through the trees and vines and plantlife of Umbara to see if he could see the terrible creature that they had heard. It was very dark. Racer announced that they had to keep moving if they were to complete this mission. So they left Cyrus with Key and they called in a gunship that should arrive soon. Luke gave Key his pistol to use since his weapon was destroyed. "Be strong." Said Luke. They finally reached the airfield. They planned their attack. They will split into 2 man teams and meet in the middle once they had destroyed all the Umbaran Technology. The teams were; Racer and Luke, Cold and Vas, Colt and Lions, EliteMarine Turbo and Sora Seaside, EliteMarine Trinto and DarkKnight Sentinel, and last but not least Ghost Farewalker and Sergeant GreenWizard. This airfield was huge and was going to take alot of explosives to destroy the hangars. Racer and Luke entered the airfield. It was surprising empty outside. Well, at least there were no Umbaran soldiers out there. All the squad members moved in to begin planting explosives. Then they heard Engines from above. Umbaran fighters were flying overhead. It was a Trap! The ships began dropping bombs on the runways where the squad was. "Take cover!" Ordered Racer. "Fall back!" Yelled Luke. The squads ran to find cover behind the buildings. The last people in were Turbo and Sora. A bomb exploded right behind them. They went flying up and towards the squad. They hit the ground and were unconscious. "Man down!" Yelled Cold. ::::: "Medic!" Yelled Sentinel. Luke and Vas dragged the bodies of Turbo and Sora to behind them. Most of the squad was now behind the same large building. It was chaos. Bombs were dropping everywhere. Racer was barking out orders when another bomb dropped on the building next to the building they were at. Ghost checked around back for any sneak attacks. He saw a group of umbarans coming this way. They shot at him. He ducked back behind the wall and alerted the others. They were being boxed in. Luke noticed that the fighters's bombardment had ceased. But, tanks were moving in! Trinto, Colt, and Ghost prepared for the troops moving in behind them. The tanks were getting closer to them from the runway. Then Luke had an idea. "We can scale the wall then we could have the higher ground. We could shoot the tanks with rocket launchers and Cold can snipe away at the Umbarans." Suggests Luke. Racer agreed and they shot ascension cables to the top of the building and began scaling the wall. Luke and Vas carried Turbo and Sora still unconscious on their backs. They all reached the top and by then the tanks were now directly in front of the building. The umbarans began shooting up at them. Cold sniped one in the head. The rest of the clones fired their blasters at the umbarans. The tanks fired at the top of the building. The blast shook the building causing Racer to lose his balance and start to fall off the building. Racer sliped and began to slide down the dome shaped hangar. Luke dove after him and grabbed his arm. Luke pulled Racer back up to where they were at and helped him to his feet. "Thank you." Said Racer. "No problem." ''Replies Luke. Luke gets out his rocket launcher and aims at a tank below. Luke gets a clear shot. ''"Fire!" ''Orders Racer. Luke fired. It was a direct hit. The tank exploded and collapsed. There were still 2 more tanks left. Luke reloaded the rocket launcher and aimed at the second tank. He fired and destroyed that one then he fired and hit the next one. All the tanks had been destroyed. Vas and Trinto went down to see if any Umbarans were still alive. Trinto walked around the building. Vas looked around the side. An umbaran crept up behind him with a knife. He got closer and closer when BOOOM! Vas had pulled out his pistol and shot him point blank range in the head. Smoke emitted from Vasco's blaster. Trinto ran around the building to see what had happened. But Vas had shot the last one. It was safe. Or so they thought. A giant umbaran MHC tank walked on the airfield! This was a very powerful tank that could completely annihilate the buildings giving them cover. Luke ordered the men to fall back to some trenchs just outside of the airfield. Luke ran followed by Cold, Ghost, Vasco, Trinto, Racer, and the rest of the squad. A squad of umbarans ran after them when they got to trenchs. Cold began sniping them as they came runnning over. "''Boom, thats a headshot son!" Yelled Cold. Luke fired and fired at the incoming umbarans. Racer heard engines overhead. The tank grew closer and closer. The engines became louder. The tank stomped louder and louder. The engines grew louder than ever it was Y-wing bombers. They flew by and bombed the tank. The tank fell onto the ground. Two gunships flew in and landed near the squad. Lord Skyweave stepped out of the gunship as the door opened followed by Cyrus Coldstinger. Commander Spike and Commander Neyo stepped out behind them. Then Fives, Jesse, Kix, Tup, Hardcase, Dogma, and Rex walked out. The Republic Marine Havoc Squad stepped towards them in a line. Luke, Racer, Cold, Vasco, and Sentinel were in front. "Thank you for capturing the airbase, Havoc squad." Said Rex. "It was your orders, sir." Said Luke. "The thing is, Krell isn't going to like this." Said Fives. "Does he ever?" Asked Racer. Everyone chuckled. "Luke, your actions today show you are a good leader. You deserve a promotion." Said Rex.'' '' "Thank you, sir." said Luke. ' ''"Lets get you back to the base''." Said Jesse. ' 'The squad boards the gunship and they fly away back to base. ''' "Good job today, Luke." Ghost says as he pats Luke on the shoulder. '' ''"Yes, I agree with Rex." Says Racer. '' ' '"''Thank you." says Luke. ' '{The end} ''' '''The Beginning of Luke ''Luke is a very loyal soldier and gets to know his comrades. He is smart and can think under pressure. He has been fighting in many battles for years now, even participating in the Second Battle of Geonosis and in the Mission on Iceberg Three. Shortly after graduating from the academy, he and his best friend, Jacob Vastblaster went on a mission to Felucia. He and Jake were fighting some droids in a forrest at night when a bomb went off and blew off Jake's legs. Jake survived but got mechanical legs. Luke was so relieved that he lived. Their next mission was to the underworld of Coruscant. Luke and Jake were investigating possible Sith dealings with a bounty hunter named Aurra Sing. Luke and Jake got to the place where the deals were said to be and they saw the sith. The sith ran towards them and Jake pulled out his blaster. The sith jumped and then disappeared into the dark alleyway. Luke and Jake looked around for the sith. Jake looked up to see the red blade come down from the roof above and slam down onto his chest. The sith landed on Jake's shoulders and slammed him onto the ground. Jake was gasping fro air and was in shock. The sith began to walk toward Luke. Luke drew his gun to point at the sith. Jake pulled out his pistol and fired twice at the sith's back as he walked towards Luke. The sith simply deflected the bolts back at Jake and they hit his shoulder and wrist. Luke was so shocked by what just happened. His heart was pounding. He....was....afraid. He fired his blaster at the sith repeatedly. He hit the sith's arm and he barely seemed to flinch. Then a Republic Gunship flew in. Luke turned to see it begin to land. he turned back and the sith was gone. He ran over to Jacob. Jacob was about to become unconscious. Luke lifted up Jake's head and took off his helmet. Blood was dripping from Jake's mouth. Luke's eyes got teary. He swallowed and said. '' ''"You are going to be alright, ok?" Reassures Luke. '' ''"You know that-cough-''not true''." Said Jake. '' ''"Please, don't go." Lukes says now with tears dripping down his face. '' ''"I'm-cough-''sor..ry''." Jake's head falls back. He is no longer breathing. He is dead. A clone from the gunship walks over to Luke. Luke is staring at Jake. '' ''"Is he..?" Asks the clone. '' ''"Yes." Says Luke uneasily. '' ''"Who are you?" asks Luke. '' ''"I...am Racer." Said Racer. '' ''"Come with me" Says Racer. '' ''Medics come out and get Jake's body and load him onto the gunship. Racer and Luke board the gunship and take off. ' What people may not know about Luke is that he actually is not a clone. He is a human. Right after the First Battle of Geonosis a squad of clones went on a mission to Saleucami and found him alone in a field when he was 2 years old. His father, Alec Graysear, had been captured by Trandoshan bounty hunters and held for almost 3 years before he escaped and came to Racer for help. Luke was a force sensitive child but was allowed to be trained as a clone as a test. Luke often does Jedi missions as well as clone missions. Luke is very caring and is a powerful trooper. As for his mother, she had been captured by the trandoshan bounty hunters right before Alec was. She was held by the trandoshans until a week after Alec escaped. She was killed by them as a punishment to Alec. Alec did not know she was there so he left without a thought of the consequences. Alec was very sad about this. Luke was not told about this until he was the leader of the Republic Navy. After resigning from command of the Navy he joined the Galactic Marine Wolfpack which then became the Republic Marine Havoc Squad. Recently, Luke was injured, badly. He was in a wheelchair for a while. It all started at the Huge Elite Base. There was a squad meeting at the base. Racer was in his office afterwards while Luke and Cold talked outside of the base. Then Turbo yelled, "Assasin! Protect Racer!" Luke and Cold ran up the stairs of the base to Racer's office. The assasin's name was Korlen. He lept all over as troopers fired upon him. When Luke and Cold got up there they chased him to the top floor. Then Korlen turned around with a detonator. Luke stopped and held his gun still pointed at Korlen as did Cold. "Drop it!" Ordered Luke. Korlen said nothing. Turbo ran over to Korlen and grabbed the detonator out of his hand but Korlen had already pressed the button. A bomb was now set on a timer counting down attached to the reactor core. Korlen jumped off the top of the base and plummeted down towards the ground and landed on his feet. He darted away from the base towards a speeder. Turbo ran after him. Luke and Cold ran to the core. Cold and Luke tried to defuse the bomb. Being a Bomb Specialist before joining the Navy he knew what to do. "Cut the blue wire." he told Cold. "Are you sure?" Asked Cold. "That should be it." Luke said. Cold was about to cut it when he said, "Tell everyone to evacuate." Luke turned to go tell everyone when BOOOOOM!! The bomb exploded and Luke got blown down the ramps to the ground and shrapnel went everywhere. Cold was also blown back and being the closest he was injured seriously. Luckily, the bomb only took out the top floor. Luke shouted for Vasco, the medic. Vas took Luke and Cold to the gunship. Luke's bone was coming out of his leg. He was in intense pain. Cold was going in and out of consciousness. It was a long gunship ride back to base as Luke and Cold groaned and moaned in pain. Vas tried to stop Luke's bleeding but it was hopeless. By the time they got Luke to the medical station, he had lost too much blood in his legs. While Luke was unconscious he had flashbacks of Jacob Vastblaster and how he lost both of his legs. Then he began thinking of the terrible sith and what he did to that sith when he finally found him. He does not tell anyone about what happened to the sith. It would be considered inhumane. When Luke regained consciousness he was in a hospital bed with Vas and Racer standing over top of him. Luke's head hurt. He reached up too touch his head and he had a giant head wound. A piece of shrapnel was inbedded in his head. The medics removed it but it still really hurt and would not be able to do much. Luke would continue to go in and out of consciousness. Racer began to ask him a question when Luke began to have a seizure. They tried to strap him down. Luke then stopped shaking and became unconscious. Luke dreamed. He revisited many memories of his past. He started after Jacob died. Luke's Life after the Death of Jake It was a rainy day on Coruscant. He was on a docking bay of the Senate building. He stood completely still staring at the coffin of Jacob Vastblaster. The rain drilled down on the platform. A squad of clone troopers marched to infront of Jake's coffin. They turned to face the crowd gathered for Jake's funeral. They pointed their rifles up in the air and fired. Luke tried to hold back tears. He had known Jake since he was very little. Although Luke was a human and Jake was a clone they felt like brothers. Luke took a deep breath. Luke heard thunder and barely even flinched. He was soaked. His hair fell to his eyebrows still staring at the coffin. The clones picked up the coffin and loaded it onto the ship just a yard or 2 from the coffin. Luke still could not move. The ship flew away and the crowd left. Luke was still standing there. A clone trooper came over to Luke. One that he recognized. "Sorry for your loss, Private Docker." said the trooper. Luke now recognized it was Racer. "Hello Commander Racer." Luke said. Racer patted Luke on the shoulder. Racer walked off the platform. Luke walked off a few minutes after. Luke went to his dormatory. He got a message from his CO (Commanding Officer). He was needed on a mission to Dantooine. His Battalion had been sent there and many were killed. Mace Windu was leading reinforcements back to Dantooine. And because they lost so many me Luke was promoted. He was now a commander. Commander Docker. When Luke got to Dantooine it was absolute chaos. There were hundreds of droids. But in the end, the republic won. Because of Luke's brave efforts he was promoted to Lance Corporol. Then Luke was enlisted into Project Commando. He had a squad of his own. To begin, he had 2 other squadmates. Their names were Archer and Breaker. He was sent on a top secret commando mission to Trandosha. The mission was a success and and Luke was promoted to Sergeant. Luke participated in many missions until resigning from command of his squad and leaving Archer in charge. A month after, Luke recieved word that Archer's squad and three others were killed in a gunship crash on the planet Abraxas. Luke then led a battalion into the battle ravaged world of Castell that has been controlled by the CIS and has been going through a depression for years. Luke was becoming a known war hero. His battalion pushed through the droid forces eventually making it to the capital. Luke led a group of clones into the throne room of the capital. They encountered some droids in the throne room but destroyed them and captured the leader. A Gossam, the local inhabitants of the planet, was payed off by Dooku to lead the droid army at Castell. Then an entire separatist fleet entered the atmosphere. Thousands of droids were deployed into the battle zone. The battalions of clones exited the capital to engage the enemy forces. Luke ordered his men to use the heavy cannons on the capital's outer walls to destroy the incoming droids. They fired at the droids. After a long battle, the Republic regained Castell. The clones were shipped out of Castell. Luke was a marine now. He took part in many sting operations after the Battle of Castell. Luke was under the command of Jedi general, Adi Gallia now. Luke and Adi grew very close as they worked many missions together. Luke also met GreenWizard then. Luke accompanied Adi to Senate gatherings and went with her on stakeouts to watch many bounty hunter operations. They went on a mission to Dwi' lar, a gas planet to rid it of a giant bounty hunter corporation. Adi Gallia and Luke went undercover as "good friends" who were looking for a job in the bounty industry. They convinced the leader of their base to let them stay there awhile. They were given a room to share while they were to inform on the bounty hunter's dealings to the Galactic Marines. One Night, a Duro bounty hunter walked into Luke and Adi's room and ordered them to come to the leader's office. Luke assumed that their cover had been blown so he had to think of something to explain this to the leader. When they got to the leader, they were left alone in the leaders office. The leader leaned towards them in his chair and said in the most calm voice, "You think you can trick me?" Luke gulped. "Excuse me?" Luke said. "You are a republic spy!" Insisted the leader. "No! Obviously one of your men is scared that we are going to take his job away so he wanted us out of the picture. I assure you, we are no spies." Luke said. Adi admired how quick on his feet he was to come up with a way out of this current situation. The leader stood up from his chair and walked towards Luke and Adi. He circled around them like hawks. He stopped infront of Adi. "Is this true?" asked the leader. "Yes." She answered. He stepped closer to her. He whispered in to her ear. "It would be a mistake to cross me. Or I will hunt you and him down." He said. Adi gulped. Luke sensed her anxiety. As they exited the office Luke tried to comfort her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We only need a little longer here then we can go." He said. "I know, Luke, I know." She said with a solemn tone. The next day, Luke woke up and Adi was gone. He went out into the hallway to look for her. He went to the leader. "Have you seen Adi?" Luke asked. "Who?" The leader asked. "Adi Gallia!" Luke was now getting frustrated with him. "Oh, her. I'm sorry, my slaves names often escape me." The leader sneered. Luke was mad now. Luke felt his anger growing. He lifted his hand towards the leader. He began force choking him. "Where is she!" He yelled. The leader was grabbing at his throat but was helpless to stop Luke's wrath. Moments later the door busted down and 5 guards ran in and pointed their guns at Luke. Luke let the leader go. The leader took large breaths and held his throat. Luke rasied his hands. "One more time, where is..." Luke was interupted by a rifle hitting the back of his head knocking him unconscious. Luke awoke chained to a chair at the leader's estate. He looked out the window to see about ten slave girls working in the backyard. He saw the leader bring over Adi to the other slaves. Then the leader walked inside to greet Luke. "If she tries to escape, that collar around her neck will go off and electricute her. And if you try to escape, she will also be shocked." the leader explains. Luke does not like this dilema. His only hope was that the marines would back them up. A Gunship entered the atmosphere. It flew down to about 2 miles away from the estate. It dropped off a squad of clones. They proceeded to the estate on foot. Another gunship landed. Arc Captain Fordo led the marines to the estate. Fordo ran to get cover behind a tree. He peered out to see the road ahead. A group of bounty hunters and a tank were coming towards them. The tank opened fire. It killed 3 of the marines. The marines advanced through the trees to closer to the opposing forces. Fordo motioned for a rocket launcher. A marine came over to him with a rocket launcher. He pointed to the tank. The marine fired the rocket launcher and it hit the tank and exploded killing all the bounty hunters around it. They ran onwards toward the estate. Jedi General Aayla Secura landed and was now with the group of clones. Aayla made it to the estate first. She looked through a window and saw Luke. She smashed through the window. The clones followed. "Clear, right!" One yelled. "Clear!" yelled another. Aayla knelt down next to Luke tied in the chair. Luke had been punched several times and was just now regaining consciousness. Aayla put her hand under his chin and lifted his head to meet her gaze. Luke was very weak. "Luke," she whispered, "are you alright?" Luke spoke weakily. "Adi. He has Adi." He said. Aayla stood up. "Captain!" she yelled. "Yes sir? he replied. "Get him a medic." she demanded. "Right away, sir." he said. "No!" Luke said. Aayla looke down at Luke. "I am coming with you." He insisted. Aayla did not like it but she allowed him to come with her. It was now nightfall. Aayla and Luke walked toward a Slave facility at the edge of the leader's property. Luke looked at Aayla. She did not look good. "Whats wrong?" Luke asked. Aayla turned to look at him. "I......was a slave." she said with much hesitation. "I'm sorry." He said. Luke looked down at the ground. "I heard you lost your mother when you were very young." She said. "Yes." he said. "I wish I could have known her." Aayla looked up from the brick fence that guarded the slave facility to see the leader step outside with a hologram in his hand. He was talking to someone important. Luke and Aayla moved past him and in through a window. They found Adi Gallia's room. Luke entered the room. Adi began being electricuted. "Noo!" Luke yelled. The electricution stopped. The leader ran past the rooms window. Luke ran after him. Luke took out his blaster pistol. "Stop!" He yelled. The leader would not stop. He fired. The laser hit the leader's back and he fell to the ground. Luke walked over to the leader. Luke pulled out a blaster pistol from the leaders holster. Aayla ran over. "You ok?" she asked. "Yes." said Luke. A clone squad arrived. They carried Adi out. A clone trooper walked over a trip wire. BOOOOOM!! The Clone and Adi were blown away by the blast. A piece of shrapnel flew into the back of Adi's head. The Clone was dead. "Adi!" Luke yelled. Luke ran over to Adi. She was unconscious. A medic loaded her onto a gunship and they took her to a star destroyer. Adi Gallia was in a comma. Luke was so devastated. Aayla comforted him as he looked walked out of Adi's room where she would stay possibly for the rest of her life. Luke was ordered to the war room of the star destroyer. A hologram was waiting for him from Master Eeth Koth. He was to go undercover once again with Aayla and discover the true identity of the man in the hologram. They were going to a new planet with new bounty hunters who's files were being pulled as they spoke. They went to the planet, Duro. Luke once again posed as "very good friends" with Aayla as their cover story. Which this was not entirely untrue. They spent a lot of time together. Luke actually told her about Jacob Vastblaster, which he had not told anyone about. They bonded over their emotional past. Aayla was very dedicated to her work and rarely let her personal feelings get in the way but it was hard not to with Luke. Luke and Aayla entered the elegant castle. It was beautiful. The craftsmanship was remarkable. They talked to the leader. "I am Grok Mongostreal." said Grok, the leader.